Be Your Everything
by AbruptLurid
Summary: When you lose the one thing that means everything to you. (One-shot based on a RolePlay)


He loved her. Even when she hadn't realized it yet, he'd loved her. Never before, had he felt something as strong as what he felt for this one girl. He cherished every single moment they had spent together, everything they'd ever done. He remembered her smile, her laugh, how she'd wriggle underneath him, giggling as he tickled her. He remembered how her lips would move against his own as they kissed, how her body would melt perfectly into his as if they were made for each other. He remembered all of it, and it was killing him.

_''Sometimes, two people with the worst pasts can create the best future.''_ They say, and he'd believed it. There wasn't much left of him when he'd met her, but she'd always made the difference. Whenever he was feeling down, she was there, cheering him up the way she did. Whenever he was mad, she was there, just waiting for him to calm down. Whenever he'd sunk so deep that he couldn't see the light anymore, she was there, helping him clamber out of the dark hole he'd fallen into. Things weren't easy. He was a mess. That for sure. But through everything, she'd been there for him, and she knew that he'd do the same for her. She'd fixed him like no one else could have. Gluing him back together, piece by piece. She'd shown him jealousy, hurt, anger. But most important of all, she'd shown him passion, affection, a reason to live. She'd shown him true love. And with that, she'd given him his will to live back, she'd given him something to fight for. Someone to fight for. She'd truly wanted him, flaws and all. He was happier than he'd ever been before. Finally, he belonged somewhere. Belonged to someone. He didn't need perfection. He just needed her to look at him the way she did, as if he was enough.

But as life went on, complications came along. There was jealousy where it wasn't needed from both sides. They started doubting each other. He knew that he was being ridiculous. He knew she'd never do anything to hurt him on purpose. Yet, it didn't change anything. Stubborn as they were, they kept arguing. They tried to talk about it, they fixed things. Then it would all start over again. He still loved her. He really did. But he also knew that it couldn't go on the way it did. They did what had to be done. And then, he realized it. While trying so desperately to keep the one thing that was so important to him, he'd lost it. He'd lost her.

From that day, things went down hill with him. Of course, there were his friends to cheer him up. Every single day, there was someone sitting beside his bed. In the beginning, they had tried to start a conversation with him. They talked to him about their lives, what he was missing. They talked to him about the weather. Anything to distract him. He never responded. After days of trying they had given up and just remained silent. But days of silence became weeks, weeks became months, and one day, when he was waiting for the silent visitor that'd always been there, no one came.

That was when he let it all in. All the pain he'd been fighting for so long. He missed her. He missed her so much. He couldn't bear it anymore. His heart clenched, and he felt all the pain from there slowly ripple through every nerve in his body. He screwed his eyes shut, silent tears slipping from underneath his closed eyelids. He just laid there, crying, hoping for some reason, she'd suddenly stand beside his bed, comforting him as she'd always done. She didn't come.

Gathering the little strength he had left, he'd dragged himself out of bed and run his digits through his raven locks. He had made his way towards the mirror, feeling every single step he took burn in his muscles. He had blinked rapidly as he saw his reflection. He almost hadn't recognized the person standing before him. He'd had the same, black hair as him, but it was messy.. He'd had the same, perfect shaped jaw as him, but it was stubbled of not having shaved for too long. And the same pair of icy blue optics had been staring back it him, but these ones weren't vivid and bright, sparkling with a hint of mischievousness as they'd always done. These eyes were empty, as if they didn't belong to a living person. And they didn't. At least, he didn't feel like a living person. He remembered saying to her. _''I can't imagine my life without you.. Because I won't have one. You're the only thing keeping me alive.''_ He'd been right. He felt dead on the inside, and he was tired. He was so tired.. No longer, did he belong in this world.

He'd made his decision. In a hurry, he undressed himself and took a quick shower. He combed his hair and shaved himself before stepping back into his bedroom, standing still in front of his closet. He pondered to himself before taking out a pair of fresh boxers and placing them upon the drawer standing next to the closet. Atop of that, he placed a pair of dark jeans and a black button down. It was his favorite one. Because it was_ her_ favorite one. Quickly, he dressed himself into the clothes he'd picked and grabbed a pair of converses, slipping them on this feet. Something else that reminded him of her. She'd never been one of those girls to wear high heels. She'd always preferred to wear her converses because they were comfy. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how one time, she'd been standing on his porch in her footsie pyjamas.

_There was a knock on his door. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the front door, swinging it open. She was standing on the porch, looking more adorable than ever. The twitch of a grin etched at the corner of his mouth as she lunged herself at him, colliding with his chest with a soft thud. He emitted a low chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to her head and murmuring. ''Why are you wearing your pyjamas?'' She giggled. ''Because they're comfy!'' That was one of the things he loved about her. She wasn't afraid to be herself. Slowly, he pulled back, azure hues gazing into mocha depths. He kissed her._

He walked over towards the dresser beside his bed and pulled the top drawer open, carefully taking out a tiny box. He opened it, picking out the small, silver ring with an amethyst detached to it. With the ring in his hand, he staggered down the stairs, coming at a halt before the big, brown, mahogany door. He opened it and stepped outside, the bright morning sun embracing him in its light. He could do this.

For several minutes he just stood there, letting his eyes wander around as he kept his fingers tightly wrapped around the small object in his hand. He felt rather nervous. Carefully, he let the ring slip into the pocket of his jeans and glanced down at his own one. He drew in a deep breath before slipping the ring off of his finger, placing it in his pocket with the other one.

As soon as the ring had left his finger, he could hear and most definitely feel his skin begin to sizzle. It burnt. He gritted his teeth against the pain, determined to stay quiet. He began to feel light headed. And then, he saw her again, but she wasn't calling to him; she was letting him go, leaving him to the black universe he had wandered for so many years. _''I love you..'' _He whispered. Then, he drifted into the black, and it got brighter and brighter. It wasnt black at all - it was blue. Warm, vibrant blue. Vaguely, he remembered that blue had always been her favorite color. It was just a random memory and it didn't make any sense at all, but it made him feel warm. It made him feel safe. Even at the end, she'd still made the difference. He floated into it, with no fear at all.

The pain was gone, the sizzling was gone, and so were the memories. So was he. At the place he'd been standing only mere seconds ago, now lay a pile of ash, two rings half-molten together in the middle. Funny, they looked like a heart. No one would wonder how the rings had gotten there. No one would wonder where he was. No one would wonder what had happened.

Damon Salvatore, no longer existed.


End file.
